


5 times Yuzuvier tried to work out if the other is single and the 1 time they asked

by Junliet



Series: Shorter fics/one shots [8]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junliet/pseuds/Junliet
Summary: 5 times when Yuzuru and Javier saw each other at university and tried to work out if the other was single. And then the 1 time they realised they are.((Genuine crack because I was in a great mood today))





	5 times Yuzuvier tried to work out if the other is single and the 1 time they asked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K1mHeechu1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/gifts).



> Hi everyone! Honestly I have no idea what to say other than that this came from me having a really lovely time today after being surprised by someone. So yeah, please enjoy this fluffy crack xx

5 times Yuzuvier tried to work out if the other is single. And the 1 time they asked

1st time

Javier saw him working in the coffee shop and he couldn’t look away. Even in his work apron and the too large, red work shirt, he looked amazing. His dark hair fell in front of his deep, almost black eyes that lit up whenever someone complimented him on his drink or whenever one of the various bunnies hopping about the café gave him light kisses against his neck as he moved them carefully, and his smile that he gave to each and every customer was almost infectious. Even after dashing around for a whole shift, maintaining his enthusiasm, he still looked beautiful to Javier even though he objectively wasn’t; the light sheen of sweat on his skin should have been gross but, to Javi, it just made the worker look somehow more beautiful, like a diamond sparkling in the midst of rocks.

Distracted, Javi nearly walked into another table. Jason and Patrick next to him both snorted with laughter as he corrected himself, blushing a dark pink. The beautiful worker, with a sleeping bunny resting on his shoulder, gave them the sunshine smile that sent the butterflies in Javier’s stomach into overdrive. He set the sleeping bunny down in one of the baskets with other sleeping bunnies before he washed his hands and leaned across the counter to chat to them with a smile.

“Hi, I’m Yuzuru. What can I get you guys?”

His voice, God, if Javier’s butterflies hadn’t already been in overdrive they would have been then. They flitted around as if on caffeine and Javier swallowed, unable to look away or properly collect his thoughts. It was soothing, like a cool glass of water on a hot day, or like a warm hot chocolate on a cool day, and it fitted him perfectly. Javier couldn’t even bring himself to speak; not even Patrick elbowing him shook him out of his own mind.

“One caramel latte for me please,” Jason took charge, struggling not to burst out laughing as Javier made the pikachu meme face at Yuzuru, “One, uh… What was it again Patrick?”

“One coconut milk hazelnut macchiato with two pumps of the sugar-free vanilla syrup, one pump of the sugar-free caramel syrup, an extra shot of coffee, no whip, no foam, and upside down.”

Yuzuru nodded, jotting it down in his notebook before he flashed Javier his winning smile that sent the Spanish man’s head into a spin anew. “And for you sir?”

“I-I… U-uh… Um… I-I…”

“He’d like a black Americano please,” Jason supplied, filling in as Javier stuttered, spluttered, and malfunctioned like a computer that someone spilt coffee on. Yuzuru flashed them the sunny smile again.

“Drink in, yeah?”

“Yes please,” Jason smiled back with a bright smile to match Yuzuru’s.

Yuzuru slipped back to the coffee machine and Jason had to drag Javier over to their corner table, guiding him as he was too transfixed on the man behind the counter. It was like a dance; he somehow managed to forth the milk and sort the syrups as well as put away a huge stack of cups and side plates without breaking any.

“Earth to Javier! Stop staring at the guy over there and focus on the friends you’re hanging out with.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Javier shook his head, trying to clear his mind. “Sorry, he’s just… Really beautiful. Do you think he’s single?”

“Ask him!” Patrick shook Javier’s shoulders lightly. “Ask him ask him ask him!”

“Here you go,” before Javier could protest, Yuzuru slipped over to their table with the drinks balanced on the tray. He slipped their drinks in front of each of them, still smiling brightly.

Javier’s heart dropped when he saw the heart drawn in caramel sauce on the thin layer of froth atop Jason’s latte and the little, neatly written kanji. Jason laughed and mumbled something to Yuzuru who laughed as well before he waved to him.

_Oh. I guess he’s not that single then._

* * *

 

2nd time

Yuzuru laughed with Keiji, walking through the park as he adjusted his scarf. Keiji waved his hands around, telling the story about his latest dating disaster.

“And then when I tried to make up for every other disaster of the evening, I of course managed to knock over the bottle of wine and spilt it all over her white suede dress. White. Suede. Dress. With red wine on. If the date wasn’t ruined before that, it was definitely ruined after that. Why am I so bad at this?”

“You’ll find the right girl,” Yuzuru patted his arm with a light laugh. “You just need to not drink on the first date. It makes you clumsier, and clumsy Keiji around red wine is a bad idea.”

“Ah yes, thank you Casanova. Remind me who your boyfriend is right now?” Keiji teased.

Yuzuru shoved him with a mock pout that made Keiji laugh too. The pair continued on through the park together, enjoying their company. Keiji had been one of his best friends as long as he could really remember, and he’d been the shoulder for him to cry on or the ear for him to complain to after every failed date. Keiji was the one to help him find a job when he was suffering with homesickness after moving away from home on a scholarship to Canadian university, just so that he’d have something to do. The pay check didn’t hurt either; the scholarship didn’t cover everything. They lived together along with their third roommate Shoma and their personalities complimented each other well.

Something small, brown, and furry shot between their legs and dashed across the park towards the collection of geese and swans by the edge of the lake. The two Japanese men blinked at it in confusion when someone pushed the pair of them apart, panting with small apologies as they chased the fluffy _thing_ across the park.

Yuzuru shook his head a little as he took in the man who’d run past them to get to the cat that was now terrorising the geese and swans. Trying not to get attacked by the swans, Yuzuru watched as the man attempted to scoop up the cat in his arms. He gasped, stopping and getting Keiji’s attention as recognition came over his face.

“He came into the cafe the other day. He’s Jason’s friend. Black americano!”

Keiji pouted at him, shaking his head. “So how come you can remember his order but not mine?”

“Because yours is a heart attack in a cup, Keiji. A quad, non-fat, one pump, no whip mocha is a lot more complicated than a black americano.”

“And the handsome face doesn’t hurt I’m sure.”

“Yeah, it doesn’t hurt,” Yuzuru half smiled after him, holding back a giggle as Javier carried a very disgruntled looking cat in his arms, chattering on the phone as he walked past them again.

“Yeah, I’ve caught her Jason. Yes, she’s mad at me. Yes, she’s caused so many problems. Yeah, take out tonight? Sounds good to me. See you later.”

Yuzuru watched him go with sad eyes that made Keiji snort with laughter. “Oh my God you’re totally whipped for a handsome face and a cute cat.”

“He’s taken. Listen, he was on the phone earlier to a guy and they were planning dinner together. He’s clearly got someone else.”

“Aww, poor Yuzu. Come on, let’s have a feast tonight of cheap ramen. And meat because Shoma is allergic to vegetables.”

* * *

 

3rd time

Yuzuru groaned, ready to find the nearest hardback book and smack himself in the head with it multiple times until the damn assignment went away. Why was it that the one book he really needed was out of the library and he was stuck with an assignment due at midnight and not enough research materials? Picking out any random books that mentioned the words cognitive science on the front, Yuzuru flopped down at one of the tables with his laptop and the textbooks as he prepared himself for the insane work session he was about to impark on.

The textbook he needed was thrown onto the desk in front of him, and Yuzuru blinked, looking up around him. No one was there. It was like the book was thrown down to him from the heavens, saving him and his assignment from certain doom. With a little shrug and a silent prayer to every deity that Yuzuru could think of, he smiled and started to work on his paper.

“He’s so cute,” Javier whispered to Patrick, pressed against the next shelf of books to Yuzuru. “I wish he wasn’t dating Jason.”

“Dude, he—”

“I mean, look at him. He looks like an angel crafted him out of white gold and then added black diamonds to his eyes, and crafted his hairs out of ribbons of black lace onyx. He’s perfect. Perfectly perfect.”

“Javi, just ask him out for fuck’s sake. He’s not that unapproachable as far as I know. Seems friendly with people like Keiji and Jason.”

“Speak of the devil,” Javier mumbled, watching as Jason settled into the seat opposite to Yuzuru and spoke to him. The pair started chatting animatedly, and Yuzuru’s smile grew more as they went on with their conversation. Jason made a joke that brought out Yuzuru’s honking goose laugh. Javi’s heart fluttered and his chest tightened a little in something his pride would never let him admit was jealousy.

“Aww, Javi, man, look—”

“He’s clearly in love with Jason. It’s okay. I will just enjoy watching him from afar.”

* * *

 

4th time

“He’s so cute.” Yuzuru whispered into the ears of the bunny he was holding. “So cute. Look at him. Look at his smile, and his eyes, and he looks like such a sweetheart. And he’s cuddling that sweet bunny like it’s a baby.”

“Yuzuru.” Keiji shook his head, trying to get his roommate’s attention as they sat at the table together. “Yuzuru, for goodness sake, calm down. He’s just a guy.”

“You talk about girls all the time! Why can’t I talk about a guy?”

“Because I at least ask the girls out on dates. You don’t ask this guy out! Just go and ask him. What’s the worst thing he can do?”

“It’s not him I’m worried about.” Yuzuru gestured to Javier’s table where Jason sat down with their drinks. “It’s his boyfriend. His muscles are a lot bigger than mine.”

“You have lean muscle, it’s different. You could crush his head between your thighs.”

Yuzuru rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he leaned on the table. “It’s not fair Keiji. All the hot guys are taken.”

“I’m not.”

Yuzuru blinked at him with a deadpan expression. “As I said, all the hot guys are taken.”

Keiji kicked him under the table and earned a pout from Yuzuru back. The pair looked at each other before they burst out laughing together. Keiji pushed the book across the table to him with a soft smile before he finished his coffee and stood up.

“Enjoy petting the bunny, Yuzuru. I’ll see you at home later. It’s Shoma’s turn to cook tonight.”

“Heaven help us. I’ll have the fire brigade on standby just in case.” He joked.

* * *

 

5th time

“Dude!” Patrick slung his arm over Javier’s shoulder with a beer in his free hand. “Ready to watch the football game?”

“You know it,” Javier laughed before his smile dimmed and he sighed, looking not at the pitch but at Yuzuru sitting near to him instead with Jason on his other side. They both chatted happily, smiling at each other.

“You’re hella distracted Javier. Please ask him out. Please. This is just kind of painful at this point. Please go over there and tell him how you feel about him.”

“How? Look at how happy he is with Jason. They’re made for each other.”

Yuzuru smiled and bid Jason goodbye with a smile, and he watched as the other settled down with Javier and Patrick. His heart twisted a little painfully as he saw Javier’s face light up as he chatted with Jason brightly.

“You love him, don’t you?” Keiji asked him with a soft smile. “Please Yuzuru, this is getting ridiculous. Just ask him out already and save us all a lot of trouble and pain. You’ve been pining over him for months.”

“But look at how happy he is with Jason. I can’t be the one to break that happiness.” Yuzuru all but whined at Keiji. “I’ll just suffer in silence.”

“You’re not very good at the being silent part.” Keiji countered with a little huff.

* * *

 

+1 time when they actually asked

The after-football party was held in Yuzuru, Keiji, and Shoma’s shared apartment, and everyone except Yuzuru was apparently getting wasted to celebrate the team’s success. People were making out against walls, on their sofas, one couple were curled up on Keiji’s armchair doing God knows what, and Yuzuru was half dancing out of the way of people. He ended up pressed against the wall and he groped blindly for a door handle. Finding it, he slipped out of the main room.

He wished he’d stayed in the main room.

Walking in on Shoma and Jason making out on Shoma’s bed half naked was enough to stop Yuzuru in his tracks. He stared at Jason in shock, mouth falling open.

“Yuzuru, get out!” Shoma yelled at him, pulling away from Jason to glare at his roommate. Yuzuruw as still frozen in shock, just staring at Jason.

“But… You’re dating Javi!”

“Who’s dating Javi?” Javier appeared on Yuzuru’s other side before his mouth fell open too, taking in the half naked Shoma and Jason. “What the—I thought you were dating Yuzuru!”

“What? No, he’s dating you!”

“No, Yuzuru, he’s clearly with you.”

“Shut up you morons!” Shoma shoved them both out of his room. “He’s clearly with me! Now piss off and let me make out with my boyfriend.”

Yuzuru and Javier both looked at the door shut in front of them in shock. Slowly, they dared to turn towards each other, and Javier tentatively raised a hand to cup Yuzuru’s cheek.

“Hi,” Javier whispered, and Yuzuru smiled at him.

“Hi there.”

“Are you, by any chance, single?”

Yuzuru chuckled and surged up to catch him in a kiss. “I am indeed.”

“Want to go out sometime?”

“I never thought you’d ask.”


End file.
